The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus and, in particular, discloses a garment design and printing system.
The present invention further relates to the creation of fabrics and garments utilising automated apparatuses.
A number of creative judgements are made when any garment is created. Firstly, there is the shape and styling of the garment and additionally, there are the fabric colours and style. Often, a fashion designer will try many different alternatives and may even attempt to draw the final fashion product before creating the finished garment.
Such a process is generally unsatisfactory in providing a rapid and flexible turn around of the garments and also not providing rapid opportunities to judge the final appearance of a fashion product on a person.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an. alternative form for analysing the look of garments and for their creation. A further object of the present invention is to provide for automatic fabric creation.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention there is provided a garment creation system comprising:
a series of input tokens for inputting to a camera device for manipulation. of a sensed image for outputting on a display device depicting a garment constructed of fabric having characteristics of said sensed image;
a camera device adapted to read said input tokens and sense an image and manipulate said image in accordance with a read input token so as to produce said output image; and a display device adapted to display said output image.